


The Peachy Life

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Timestamp. Domestic Dean and Castiel being extra fluffy.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Ripe and Flip ThroughThis is the end of the series! I hope you enjoyed it!





	The Peachy Life

Castiel flipped through a photo album while he sat on the front porch of the house at Singer and Sons Salvage. He smiled as he touched each picture: Sam and Rowena at Stonehenge; Jack and Claire on a mule ride down the Grand Canyon; Mary and Bobby sitting in front of a Christmas tree; Dean and Castiel sitting in beach chairs in matching Hawaiian shirts, sipping fruity drinks. The last five years had been a blessing. Living an ordinary life in an ordinary little town was the best ending he could dream of.

He stretched and stood up. The trench coats and suits were long gone; now his uniform was jeans, no shoes, and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He wandered to the kitchen and placed the photo album on the kitchen table before grabbing a peach from a bowl of fruit. As he took a bite, the overly ripe peach sprayed juice down his chin. He turned as he heard Dean enter the house. Dean's hands were covered in streaks of grease, his work pants stained in oil, but he never looked happier. Spotting the juice on Castiel's chin, he leaned over and licked it off. Castiel looked offended, "I’m not sure if that was supposed to be disgusting or sexy."

Dean took of a bite of the peach Castiel was still holding. "Both?"

Castiel leaned forward gingerly and kissed Dean without brushing their clothes together. They both tasted like a peach. Dean rumbled, "Actually, I’m going with sexy."

Castiel dropped the peach, grabbed Dean's arms, and tried to pull him close. Dean protested at first, "My clothes. You'll get dirty."

Castiel purred in a suggestive voice, "But you like it when I get dirty."

Dean said huskily, "Damn straight." He pushed Castiel towards the couch. Castiel backed up until he ran into the couch and fell backward. Dean scooped up Castiel's legs and pivoted them on the couch before climbing on top of him. 

They kissed hungrily until Dean moved and Castiel released a gasp of pain. Dean snorted, "Hip?"

Castiel nodded, "Hip."

Dean rolled off of Castiel, while Castiel swiveled to sit up. Dean said, "It just doesn't seem right that a former angel of the lord is going to need a hip replacement soon."

"We should have stayed retired instead of going werewolf hunting. I never really realized how much I kept you and Sam in good repair all those years."

Dean looked away, "I'm serious, Cas. You gave up so much for me."

Castiel grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with Dean's despite the grease. "Dean, I rather spend the next fifty years with a bum hip to be with you than a thousand years in Heaven. There's nowhere I'd rather be."

Dean touched the grey at Castiel's temples. "Still, seems like you got a bad deal. You traded immortality for a broken hunter with a GED and a bad attitude."

Castiel kissed him, "Immortality is overrated. I rather taste peaches. I rather taste you tasting like peaches."

"You're a sap." Dean smiled at him fondly.

"But I'm your sap."

The front door swung open and Claire stood there in her sheriff uniform. She took their disheveled appearance and groaned, "Are you two making out on the couch again? Eww, just eww. Don't you have a bed upstairs for that?"

Dean kissed Castiel again before saying, "Tough. It's our house. Our rules. What do you want?"

Claire glared at him, "Happy to see you too, old man."

Castiel offered, "Hello, Claire what brings you out this fine day?"

"Sam called the station. You missed the check-in call last night. He couldn't get you on his phone."

Dean's brows furrowed, "It's Wednesday?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Doh. Retirement has broken your last remaining brain cells, Pops."

Castiel looked at Dean, "I think your phone might be in your pants from yesterday. We did get undressed in a hurry. You probably forgot to charge it."

Claire made a face. "Double eww. I do not need to know anything about your sex life. Sam said he and Rowena are in Rio now." Sam had graduated with a degree in archaeology and anthropology. He and Rowena traveled the world looking for at and interesting antiquities. Sam loved to travel; Dean had become a homebody. Claire asked, "Have you heard from Jack?"

Dean answered, "He's doing well at Stanford still. He's acing his civil engineering classes. He can't wait to build renewable power something or other. I don't understand half of what he says. But he's good."

Castiel smiled, "He wants to work on energy and water projects in rural areas to make lives better. Kelly would be so proud of him."

Claire teased him, "I think his dads are proud of him too." Castiel grinned at her with a shy nod.

"How's sheriffing going, half-pint? Dean said gruffly.

"It's a lot safer than hunting. Sometimes, it's boring. But I can't take Elena and the twins hunting, can I? Hauling kids on the road ain't the life." Claire had saved a young, pregnant woman from a vampire on a hunt two years previously. They had hit it off and before they knew it, Claire was settled down in Sioux Falls with a wife and two girls named Samantha and Deanna. 

Dean replied, "Wish my dad had had that opinion."

"But then you would never have met Cas." Claire walked over and hugged Castiel. She patted Dean on the head to avoid the grease. She waved as she left, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And call Sam!"

Castiel looked after her proudly. "She's become an extraordinary young woman."

"She had an angel looking after her."

Castiel huffed a small laugh, "I think she got that way despite me, not because of me."

Dean gave him a reprimanding look. "You did what you had to do, Cas. And you made things right by her. Cut yourself some slack."

"You cut me enough slack for the both of us."

"Yeah, well that's not going to change. You deserve much more than I have to give."

Castiel leaned towards him pressing their foreheads together, "You give me so much more than I need. Going to Hell was the best decision I ever made. Well, it was an order, but rebelling was all me."

"Well, I would say selling my soul for Sam was my best decision, but it probably wasn't. But you, you taught me to have faith and that I deserved to be saved."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this series, check out:
> 
> [Castiel and Dean: A Love Story (2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/838407)  
[Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story (2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148636)  
[Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story (2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321091)


End file.
